portalbreachfandomcom-20200213-history
Hot Shot
Hot Shot is an Cybertronian from the planet Cybertron from the Transformers Armada continuity. Appearance Hot Shot is your average sized Cybertronian, standing roughly 16 feet tall with a rough weight of 3,109 pounds. In vehicle mode, he takes the appearance of a yellow Audi TT RS Coupe with red interior and his Autobot symbol sitting on his spoiler. Once he's in humanoid form, the first thing you'll notice is his racer like appearance, as well as his red body with yellow armor. Hot Shot has a yellow racer helmet with a gray visor on top that can drop down over his baby blue optics. He primarily only uses this function when he's linked up with Jolt, however. Across his chest is a decoration that's shaped like several seat belts going into one universal buckle. The back of his vehicle mode sits on his shoulders. His rear tires, when powerlinked with Jolt, comes out and sits directly above his head, turning into a cannon. He adorns gray hands, his car doors wrapping around them in the fashion of gauntlets. The front tires split into his feet, allowing him to not only walk, but to skate around in a function he likes to call 'hyper drive'. History Early Years Hot Shot began his life as an Autobot warrior on the planet Cybertron. He helped fight against the Decepticons as well as train a rookie around his age named Wheeljack. It was at some point after Wheeljack's believed death that he joined Optimus Prime's ranks. They quested for the Mini-Cons, those that would give them power once powerlinked, and aided in the Mini-Con's escape from the planet. Hundreds of thousands of years passed and a Mini-Con had been activated. Hot Shot, along with Optimus and Red Alert, traveled to Earth in fear that Megatron and the other Decepticons would get to the Mini-Cons first and thus the war had begun once more. This time.. on a whole new battlefield. Joined by a few new human friends named Rad, Carlos, Alexis, and later Billy and Fred, the Autobots continued their battle for the Mini-Cons. It was when the Mini-Cons who could form the three most powerful weapons in the universe were discovered that Hot Shot began to realize he wasn't as strong as he thought initially. He'd had possession of the weapon known as the Star Saber when he and another Cybertronian named Sideways had been taken to the Decepticon base up on the moon. Sideways, who had been posing as an Autobot at the time, showed his true colors when Megatron had taken him hostage. When Hot Shot had tricked Megatron into letting Sideways go, Sideways quickly turned on Hot Shot and reveiled his Decepticon allegience. Losing the Star Saber and being sent back to the base, Hot Shot has had trouble trusting people he initially meets if there is the slightest bit off about them. The battle raged on, and both factions received a few new recruits on each side. Starscream had betrayed Megatron and joined the Autobots, but quickly went back to Megatron's side and took the Mini-Con weapons with him. Enraged, Hot Shot blamed Optimus for Starscream's betrayal and eventually went on to feel immense guilt when the Autobot leader took on Megatron himself, who'd turned the three weapons into the even stronger Hydra Cannon. ....And never returned. All that was left was what Jetfire had brought back, the Matrix of Leadership. Hot Shot was then chosen to become the next leader (after a nice meltdown and a lot of screaming), but turned down the Matrix and offered to only lead until they got back to Cybertron on the ship they were building. Hot Shot attempted to go for one final drive on Earth with his Mini-Con partner, Jolt, openning up the Warp Gate. What he hadn't known was that instead of the Warp Gate, a portal to Portal Breach had instead been opened. Arriving at Portal Breach Timor Balatro's Circus (She Calls Plot) First Death in Portal Breach Returning to Life Castle That Never Was (Plot) Personality Hot Shot is your typical fun loving guy. When he's not busy around the base or fighting off those mangy Decepticons, he's always looking for a good time. Whether it's joy riding, or playing with the kids that hang out at the base, or whatever. When it comes to his friends or anyone close to him for that matter, he gets very protective. Should anything happen to them at all, either one of two scenarios will happen given what had happened. Either he will get angry and go seek revenge for whomever harmed them, or he will wallow in self pity for awhile, his temper lashing out on anyone in the nearby vicinity. Doesn't matter who it is, or how close they are to him. He will snap and probably say something he'll end up regretting later. Half the time he'll end up doing something and not even realize what he'd done wrong. Though.. if something is bothering someone close to him, he'll be the first one there to try and comfort them. That's provided they'll let him of course. Hot Shot does enjoy the great outdoors from time to time, even stating how 'beautiful' the planet was to Sideswipe at one point of time. However, don't expect him to be a tree hugger or anything. If he's on a mission in the forest and those pesky trees get in the way, he might need a reminder to not chop them down so he has an easier time getting through. On the battlefield, Hot Shot's very gung-ho when it comes to fighting. He's the kind of guy who'll rush into battle without thinking of the consequences right away, something that's gotten him into trouble time and time again. Whether it's getting used as a hostage or getting a blaster shoved in his face, he always manages to make it out in one piece in the end. Abilities Strengths Learns by Observation – When in Rome, do what the Romans do. Hot Shot's learned quite a bit about humans and their lifestyles just by watching them. It's how he learned how to do 'gun-twirling' with simple objects like wrenches and cannons, just like on the spaghetti westerns he claims to have spotted on 'one of those boxes they call a television'. Mechanical Skills – While he might not be as medically skilled as Red Alert or any other medic Transformer, Hot Shot does have the mechanical know-how to help build a base or even a ship big enough to fit their entire crew, including the human kids and the Mini-Cons. Combat Skills – Being part of a race that has been at civil war for countless stellar cycles, Hot Shot has had get rather familiar with combat skill. He's always at the ready line, ready to take out some 'cons and save a few Mini-Cons from their possession. He's skilled with a gun and a sword, though that's not to say he isn't familiar with hand-to-hand combat. Flight – Hot Shot can only achieve this when he's powerlinked with his Mini-Con, Jolt. Using Jolt's helicopter form, he can use Jolt's helicopter blades to fly around. However, he can only do this for a short period of time. Weaknesses Trust issues – After the incident with Sideways, Hot Shot has had a very hard time trusting newer members of the Autobot Earth crew. Whether it's someone swapping sides or just someone with a bit of a loner streak, he's always concerned that they're going to, at some point, betray them. Temper – Hot Shot's one guy that you just don't want to get on their bad side. When Hot Shot gets mad, he takes it out on everyone, even people he probably shouldn't be. Doesn't matter if your his opponent or Optimus Prime himself. He will snap if something sets him off. Ego – Being a young Autobot recruit and having quite the reputation doesn't come without one heck of an ego boost. While Hot Shot isn't the type to be overly egotistical like certain other Autobots from other universes, he still thinks rather highly of himself. Give him a powerful weapon, and he'll deem himself unstoppable.. until you find a way to take it from him. Relationships Family Friends Metal Man The first resident of Portal Breach he'd met up with, Metal Man is what Hot Shot considers his best friend here. They will often do many shenanigans together, even sometimes a little dangerous such as Metal skateboarding while holding onto the Autobot's bumper. But Hot Shot won't do anything that he might think will severely harm his friend or potentially kill him. Jana Snitch Livewire Overcast Swindle Alasdair and Sutekh Lin Beifong Bonkers Sideswipe One of his friends back from his own world, he was more than happy to see Sideswipe again despite the stressful return he'd had after his first death. Since the blue mech's arrival, the two have gotten a room together at the Stockpot in and often times play video games together. Sideswipe's the main guy he turns to when the going gets tough and Hot Shot just needs to vent to somebody. Sunstreaker Knock Out and Breakdown Enemies Love Interests Deadsilver While the two had been fairly good friends for some time after Hot Shot's arrival, he'd often times messed around with her in the beginning about how he liked her. But sometime during the Timor Balatro Circus plot, he'd only begun to realize.. maybe he actually liked her. After finally admitting how he felt and the two returned from the Pool of Souls, they talked more about their feelings and got together as a Cybertronian couple. Just don't talk about Sparkmates or Sparkbonding with these two. It's rather embarrassing and a sensitive subject as neither is anywhere near ready for something like that. Quotes Trivia Gallery Category:Characters Category:Inactive Characters Category:Inactive Canon Characters